Dungeons and Dickheads: Gold Pile of the Lizard Bitch
by SirhanSirhan
Summary: The Cult of the Dragon seeks to release Tiamat the Evil Dragon Goddess from her imprisonment! They are raiding towns and cities to amass a great treasure hoard to appease her. This job sounds best left to the professionals... right? (Based on a live game. All characters w/o an asterisk are property of Wizards of the Coast. All w/ one are property of my friends and I. Enjoy!)


Prologue

Dissension

* * *

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The sound of water droplets hitting stone echoed out from a deep cavern. Dark stone surrounded all that was visible there, and ice clung to anything it could reach. At the rear of this massive area sat a large pile of treasure, made up of numerous pieces of copper, silver, gold, and platinum. Strewn in were other various gems and even weapons and armor.

Resting on top of this hoard was a monstrous beast, colored white like snow, and covered head to claw in scales. A serpentine head laid on silver claws, breaths of steam spewing from its nostrils every few seconds. A pair of wings was folded against its sides, and a long, slender tail curled around itself. The white dragon was currently asleep, peacefully dreaming of a world in flames, in ice, covered in acid and poison, lightning crackling the sky, and a gargantuan hydra-like beast standing over it all, laughing in awe of its conquest.

A single eye opened at the sound of a disturbance in its home, a brilliant blue eye gazing out from its perch. A humanoid entered its presence, this one also scaled, but colored black, standing on two legs, and only around seven feet tall. Two horns emerged from the sides of its head and curved forwards, giving it a sinister appearance. It was dressed in fine violet robes and carrying a black greatsword, giving itself a regal yet deadly appearance. Adorned to its face was an onyx mask carved to resemble the almost undead face of a black dragon. The half-dragon slowly approached, almost haughty in its nature.

"What do you want, Rezmir?", rumbled the white wyrm, a hint of annoyance in its voice. The dragon did not wish to be disturbed during nap-time.

"Oh, I merely wished to see how my favorite drake is keeping.", answered the half-dragon, its higher-pitched voice, for its species, indicating that it was female. "Not all can be so lucky as to guard the very treasure hoard that will assist in summoning the Most Terrible Tiamat."

"Unless you have come to offer shinies or food, I suggest you leave. It is unwise to awaken a sleeping dragon." The annoyance remained. Rezmir frowned.

"So boorish. I have received word that another dragon mask has been found, the blue one. We draw ever closer to releasing Her Most Terrible from her imprisonment!"

"And? Why tell me this instead of Severin? Last I was told, you answer to him", the dragon growled. Rezmir huffed in response.

"Come now, Glazhael, we are kin. It is only fair I tell you first instead of Severin."

"…Hmph. Whatever you say, Rezmir. Now, can you please let me sleep? I was just about to watch some idiot villager become a snack." Rezmir smirked and raised a brow.

"...NOT LIKE THAT, you bloody.. ugh, just leave.", growled Glazhael.

"Of course, _your grace_", she said with a dash of sarcasm ladling her voice before bowing gracefully and turning on her heel and calmly walking out from the cavern. From behind her, Glazhael scowled, its scaly brows furrowed in annoyance as it glared at her, before he laid his head back down and closed his eyes once more. As Rezmir walked, she smiled in deviance.

'_Do not worry. When this is over, you will sleep for eternity, you overgrown salamander', _she thought as she gripped the hilt of her sword ever tighter.

As she emerged from the cave, she was greeted with a grand courtyard, walls surrounding the entire perimeter with two guard towers at each end. Overhead, it was blissfully sunny, with nary a cloud in sight. She gracefully marched to a stairway leading up onto the wall itself, gazing out from her perch to see all before her. Below her was another larger courtyard, of which stood numerous other buildings and two massive towers at the front, between which was a lowered portcullis. Beyond that, where there should be a bridge and ground beyond, was not so.

As she turned her gaze beyond the courtyard, she answers became clear. The castle she stood on was not rooted to the ground, but was instead in the sky, with clouds passing underneath them. Wind blew gently at this altitude, and it was rather chilly here, given by the way Rezmir clutched her robes just a tad bit tighter. As the castle moved towards the south, the half-dragon could not help but to grin evilly, sickly yellow teeth jutting out haphazardly from her jaw, and a low rumble of laughter emerged from her throat. _'Soon, My Queen… soon you will be free. And the world shall burn under your renewed might!'_


End file.
